Witch Hazel
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: "Hazel" as her new friends have decided to call her, is a witch who has regained her humanity somehow. Can the three of the survice the end of the world? And will Hazel ever regain her memories, or will she relapse and become a monster once more?
1. Chapter 1

Where….where am I? It's so dark in here….and it smells. Eww, what's all this sticky stuff? Where's a light?...Oh good a door, now I can get some light in this place.

Dear god!

W-what's all this? Dead people, dead people everywhere! Oh I'm going to be sick…..AHHHHGGGHHH! M-m-my hands….what's happened to my hands? They, they've become claws! And there's blood all over them. They're stained…with….blood…

Oh no…Did, did I do this? All these people, I-I think I killed them. I killed them. I killed them! Oh god….! What's happened to me? What the hell is going on? What-

"Shush! Turn off your light, I hear a witch!"

Witch?

"Where? I don't see it?"

"Over there! she's in the door way to that warehouse."

"Don't point! You'll startle her."

Who's that? People? It looks like there's two of them, a man and a woman. And they have guns…why do they have guns? And they're looking at me. Maybe I should say something? But what should I say? Holy crap!

"Hey! Look out behind you!"

"Did that witch just talk? Wha-HUNTER!"

That guy in the hoodie, he's attacking her! And oh my god, ZOMBIES! They're everywhere! I have to help them!

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT-what the hell?"

Wow, I didn't even mean to do that. I ripped it's head right off! These claws are strong….now for the horde….So easy to slash and rip, it feels so natural. They tear like tissue paper. And the blood, it smells so….sweet. Like sugar. This is like…like dancing. And that's the last of them.

"Morgan, you alright?"

"Thanks Lance. I'm fine, but that witch…" Well this awkward, what should I say? They're staring at me. And of course there's the shotgun issue.

"Err, Hello witch...Uuh, can you talk?" why do they keep calling me that?

"Yah, but what's a witch? And what's going on here?" Oh god don't let them shoot me.

"Well this is new. I'm Lance, this is my friend Morgan, and you're apparently a talking zombie monster." Say what now?

"Lance! Don't make her mad!" she turned to me, "So you really understand us? And you don't want to slash our throats open?" Her grip on her combat shotgun tightened.

"I-I'm a zombie? Like those things that I just, that I..just…killed…" These claws. I'm a monster! Oh god I don't want to start crying.

"She's crying! Morgan get away!"  
"No, no! No need for firearms. I'm fine. It's just kind of hard to whip my eyes you know. Heh heh."

They lowered their weapons and looked at each other . Are they discussing whether or not to blow my brains out? Don't know if I'd want to stop them. Just look at me! Oh no. My nose itches. I'm not about to try and scratch it with these things. He looks like he's about to say something.

"So, you're really strong. And since you aren't a homicidal killer, would you like to come with us to the military base in Augusta? I bet they could tell us more about your, umm, condition."

"Yah," the girl chimed in, "we could use your help. It's a long way to the base. And," she blushed, "if you're really sane again then maybe, just maybe there could be a cure."

"Well," this place is really corpsey, "it beats being all alone here with the dead people. Yes. I'll go with you….if you're not terrified of me."

"Oh no we're terrified of you. Ouch!"

"Lance! Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

"Didn't have to kick me…."

Hee hee, these two are funny.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously I'm glad you're coming with us. We can all help each other out. By the way, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you witch."

"My name? I don't know…Damn that's sad." Oh I can feel the tears again.

The girl saw my eyes watering and hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out when we get to the base. Until then how about we call you…Uh, Lance any ideas?"

"Well," he scratched his chin, "she is, err, was a witch. So how about Hazel? It's pretty and punny, two of my favorite things."

"Ha! That's funny. Glad the Z-poc hasn't killed your sense of humor. What do you think, Hazel alright for your new name? I think it's got a nice ring to it."

"Hazel huh, I like it!"

"Great!" Morgan clapped her hands together, " Well then I think the three of us should find a nice place with a steel reinforced door to sleep. All this running for my life has worn me out."

"Awesome. Ladies, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

I think so too.


	2. Chapter 2

This is called a safe room, yes…I remember them. When the infection first broke up the government installed these things all in any structure that could withstand a horde assault. They're strong enough to weather a mob of the regular monster, but are not match for those big guys….Tanks Lance called them.

He said that they were the strongest things out there, that they were damn near unstoppable. Morgan argued though that someone could survive a Tank punch, but if something like me hits you it's over. Then things got awkward for a little bit because I snapped a crowbar in half. I just wanted to see if I could.

"So what would you call that fat guy that Lance blew up? Other than a dietitian."

"They're Boomers. Really nasty, but you should see the girl ones. Damn near made _me_ vomit!"

"Yah, If I ever turn I'd rather end up like you. Then at least I'd be thin and not have to worry about popping all the time."

"Though you'll have to spend a fortune of nail polish."

"Very funny Lance."

"I thought so." Kind of cocky aren't ya?

But what if I am stuck like this forever? What if there is no cure for my condition and I'm going to be damned to be like this until the day I die? I'll never be able to wear mittens. Or sweaters, my freaky nails will get snagged all the time. What will I have to wear in winter? I suppose it doesn't really matter. I can't really….feel anything. When Morgan and Lance were making dinner on the little electric hotplate I stepped on a knife. I didn't even notice until Morgan gasped and told me I was bleeding.

It scared me, a lot. And in ten minutes the wound had healed up, so I was alright. It was nice that Morgan was concerned for me. It's been three days now since I, since I woke up I guess, and my new friends are warming up to me. For that first night, though I doubt he'll admit it, Lance stayed awake and kept his gun within reach of where he lay. But now they're joking with me…I'm more of a person to them than a beast. And though I'm having trouble dealing with that myself (as I'd imagine anybody would) it's nice to know that I'm not alone….and that I won't be crowned with a shotgun as I sleep.

"Hey Hazel, are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Morgan offered me some canned tuna.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I haven't actually eaten anything since we met I don't think…weird. You know," I shifted into cross-legged sitting pose and my companions looked at me, "if you had asked me a year ago if I'd like to be stronger than an elephant, not have to eat, and be able to scare people shitless I would have said yes. Or I imagine I would, can't remember a year ago. But now not so much."

"If you had told me a year ago that I'd be eating canned fish in a steel reinforced room with a zombie who has a mind and soul I'd have thought that was awesome! Still do. Ow! Morgan, stop kicking me!"

"That wasn't nice! Calling her a zombie, she's not one of them anymore," she looked me straight in my glowing yellow eyes, "she's one of us."

I don't know if my heart still beats, but I know that Morgan just touched it. I'm so glad that it was these two who found me. This is a nightmare, but Lance and Morgan are making hell a little more bearable. And isn't that what friends are for?


	3. Chapter 3

(Kind of short I know, sorry)

Eww…..why'd we have to go through the sewer? Every time, every single time it's a sewer, or a swamp, or some other icky wet place. Morgan says it just bad luck, but I've got wonder if it's not just the universe having a sick sense of humor. What did I just step on? Oh lord, first chance I get we're looting a Foot Locker. I may be a monster but I still need some shoes. Thank god my toenails haven't grown like this!

"What's that noise? It sounds like a bird or something."

"Nah, dude it's one of those Spitter things. She's lurking around down here somewhere so get your gun ready." He reloaded his combat shot gun.

"What's a Spitter?" Boy these things have some funny names.

"Oh Hazel, they are the UGLYIST zombie around. And you should see the way-"

"GOO!" Holy crap glowing acid! WTF? Get out of the goo, get out of the goo!

Lance was right, this thing is super ugly, and she dresses like a skank. Seriously, a pink thong? I know you're basically and animal now but have some self-respect. Guess I'll go kill it.

"Be careful! The Acid!"

It doesn't burn, though it is still gross. It's like she doesn't even see me. Well Miss. Spitter, let's take a look in that bi belly of yours!

"Oh I'm going to be sick! BLEH!" Oopsi, I guess that was kind of too nasty. And now I'm covered in glowing slime….

"Hey guys look at me, I'm a GhoOooost! Oooooo!"

"Ha! Good one. I would high five you, but ya know the acid." At least Lace thinks it was funny.

"Come on guys, let's keep moving. Unless the two of you have grown accustom to wallowing in sewage I suggest we find a ladder." Morgan is totally being a wet blanket, but then again everything is wet down here so I can't really blame her. I think I see a ladder anyway. Yah, the manhole cover of off so that it's in a circle of light way over there.

"Hey Morgan."

"Yah Lance, what is it?"

"Have you noticed something?

"Other than me needing to throw away this outfit no not really why?" Then I realized it.

"There…there aren't any common infected down here. But why-" Oh. Crap.

The three of us in perfect harmony instinctively yelled in that moment:

"TAAANK!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry I suck at writing action scenes)

"God damn it! Shoot the Tank! Shoot the Tank!"

"No duh Morgan!" Sarcastic as always.

Holy crap that thing is huge! So this is a Tank? I see where the thing got its name. I don't have a gun, not that I could pull a trigger anyway. What do I do?

"**AAAHGGHH!" ** It's coming!

Damn this water, I can barely maneuver even with my strong legs. But that thing just lunges itself forward with its arms. AAka! Flying concrete, flying concrete! Where'd it go?

"Sweet Jesus!" Lance! It punched him!

"**AHA HA HA!" **And it's laughing!

"I'm down! Help!"

"I've got you Lance! Don't die on me now!"

"Morgan, behind you!" No!

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" I'll be damned if I let a jawless wad of muscle hurt them. Time to put these claws to use! "You two make for the ladder, I'll take care of ugly here!" They're next to the opening, the Tank is near where we entered, and I'm between them. After Morgan helps Lance up I'm going to rip this thing's tiny head off.

It's looking at me, and it's confused. But it sees them climbing up the ladder too, and me in its way. Crack my neck, spread my claws. Let's do this.

Primal scream, resonating from my larynx. I'm dancing again…and my partner is, quite worthy. He can withstand a lot, that slash took out a lot of blood. It smells so sweet. Ouch! He can throw a punch! But he's bulky and slow. And though I am small, I can feel more strength in one arm than he has in that whole bloated carcass he's running around in.

How cute, it's making a run for the ladder to try and get to Lance and Morgan. He doesn't want to fight me. I can sense it somehow, but I don't care. He wants to kill them. So I'm going to kill him. It smells so sweet…

"Did you hear that scream? I hope she's alright…"

"Relax. Hazel can take care of herself. You got any more pills?"

"Lance you are so-wait! I hear something climbing up the ladder, get your gun ready. It could be the Tank."

"it's….It's her! And she's…covered in blood."

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest for the first time in who know s how long. That was such a rush. That hulking monster didn't stand a chance. Killing him…it felt so, so good. Euphoric….

"Uh, Hazel? You alright? You look kind of funny."

"What? Oh, oh I'm fine. Just a little, err, scattered. That thing knocked me around quite a bit down there. And the sewer fumes with the blows to the head…I could lay down." I'm feeling dizzy.

"Girls, I'm not feeling so hot either. Shall we continue this conversation in a safe room please?" Oh, I hadn't noticed Lance was limping. Guess we do need to get to safe place.

Look at them sleep. I don't like feeling like this, as if I enjoyed killing…..But I did. I used these claws for what they were made for. I ripped that thing's legs off. I sliced its bulking muscles like deli meat, and now that thing's body is in little pieces in the sewer. I'm a monster….I'm a monster and I don't know if I can trust myself. But…

Looking at my friends, it's odd. With my new powerful nose I can smell the sweet scent inside of them. They could be as brittle leaves crumbling in my hand if I so chose. It would be so easy, it would only take a moment and they'd be gone. But I don't want them gone.

These two people are all that I have in the world. I don't even have myself. I could never hurt them, no matter how easy it would be. No, I will never hurt them. And I'll make sure nothing else does either. I am a witch, but I am not wicked.

I need to go for a walk. All this introspective is bring me down. Besides, it's a lovely night and the safe room is near down town. Maybe I'll pick up a few things to surprise Lance and Morgan. That'll easy the guilt from thinking about killing them. Ooo, a Halloween store!

There aren't any infected around here. Odd. Oh well, makes my job easier. Ah snap costumes! Do I like Halloween? I can't remember really, but I think I do. In any case I think my friends could use a couple bags of candy. They pack this stuff with enough preservatives so that it's still good.

What's that noise? It sounds like, crying.

Oh my….

She looks so much like me. Just sitting there against the back wall, it's like looking in a mirror. Am I really that skinny? Note to self, put some meat on these bones. She's seen me! Like the Tank she's confused by my presence. I bet I'm halfway like a survivor and half infected on their radar so they don't know what to do. The Tank chose to attack. She seems to be more willing to opt for resuming her cry.

I wonder if I was like this, before Lance and Morgan found me. Did I just sit in the dark and weep? I can't look at her anymore. I'll just grab the candy and head back to the room and oh that is so cool. Well, looks like Hazel has got herself a new outfit. I'll take that back too.

And I won't look back at that thing that I once was.

Lance always yawns so loud! "AAAaaaHHhhhh….. Good morning Hazel. What the-Hey, hey Morgan wake up. Check out Hazel's new duds. You look great!" Can I blush? I think I can blush.

"Lance it's too early….Oh Hazel, wow you do look great! Where'd you find that?" Yep, I defiantly can blush. It's nice to be told I look good every once and a while.

"There's a costume shop up the road I got this there and," put the bags out from behind my back, "I got you guys some candy!" Oh their eyes light up like kids, how nice!

"Dude, that's so nice of you. Thanks! Ooo, nougat."

"Yah, it was really thoughtful. You save us from giant monsters and then you bring us candy. Hazel, my friend you rock."

"Oh you guys, stop it. I'm blushing!" They are so nice!

I pulled out my own bag of candy and joined my friends in eating it. I really love sugar! This is going to be a good day. I've got chocolate, good friends, and new outfit. I just hope I don't get any stick stuff on the sleeves. After all, it's not every day you find a lovely gray kimono that cover up your claws. Shame I had to rip the bottom, but I run much better in a skirt.


	5. Chapter 5

(Oh so sorry for the delay in the update! I'll get more out over Thanksgiving break I promise)

Oh for god's sake have some self-respect. Yes you are smelly, rage induced zombies but that is no excuse for looking like _THAT_! I believe they call her (oh nice shot Morgan!), rather called her a Boomette. Eek. For real, she's almost as bad as the Spitter. Though I am glad she at least is not wearing a pink thong. Then we'd all be barffing.

"Nailed it!"

"You're the only one." Ha! I love dirty jokes.

"Eww! Bad mental image, bad mental image!"

I'm just glad that she didn't get any bile on my new duds when she exploded. If this gets messed up I'll have to go back to wearing just my underwear. I'm a self-conscious zombie walking into a military base, I don't need it to get any more awkward than it's already going to be. I hope they don't shoot on sight! That would SUuuuuck!

"Shh! Guys, I hear a hunter out there. Morgan get ready."

"What about me? Don't I need to get ready?" I like to be included, even if the infected ignore me. Just because I'm basically invisible to them doesn't mean I wouldn't like a friendly warning.

"SHH!"

"I'll take that as a no-HEADS UP!" A quick slash aaaaand it's dead. Go me!

"Thanks Haze, he almost got me." She's so funny when she's terrified.

"All in a day's work mama."

"Dude, I thought I was supposed to be the funny one."

"Chill-lax Lance. You're still the funny guy."

This is a blast! Wow, that's an odd thing to think. I mean, I just killed what was once a human being and I'm making jokes! What's wrong with me? Well, they're laughing too so maybe it's not just me. Maybe it's either look at the light funny side of the horror sounding us or be consumed by it, for everyone. It was kind of funny!

We're getting pretty close to the edge of town now. From here it's a trek through the suburbs, a few miles of highway (I hope we can find a car or something), and then it's a straight shot to the army base in Augusta. Barring any unforeseen mishap of course. If all goes as planned we should be there within the week.

"Hey guys, do you think that…that they'll try to kill me? Like, as soon as they find out that I'm a Witch they'll just crown me?" I don't know where that came from, real mood killer.

"Err…"

"I, uh…" Oh boy do they look uncomfortable. All I did was ask my friends about somebody blowing my brains out and they lose their tongues. Maybe they can borrow a Smoker's.

"I mean you two accepted me pretty quickly, but I don't know about other people."

"Well…To be honest when we met you, we were at the end of our rope. If you hadn't saved me from the horde and Morgan from that Hunter we'd be dead. Don't get me wrong we're like three peas in a pod now, but if that hadn't been the case when I saw you in that doorway I probably would have killed you." Damn. Time to sit down on the curb and hug my knees, they seem to agree with me about sitting down.

"Lance! Shish, be a little subtle why don't ya? Look Hazel, you have to understand what we've been through. You've only been awake since we found you. This world is the only one you really know, but we had to see it created. I've seen countless lives snuffed out, been attacked by monsters on a daily bases, and lost everyone I ever loved and so has Lance," Wow, I've never seen such pain in her eyes. And I've seen her almost get eaten so that's saying something. " All we have now is survival. And we didn't know if you would endanger that."

Holy crap. That was harsh. "So you…you were going to kill me? Jeeze…" That certainly sucked the air out of the room.

"But that was before we got to know you better, before you kept on saving us, before…before we were a team. I am so sorry I stayed up that first night with my shot gun at the ready,"

"Lance!"

"I'm just being honest with her. Look," his hand is on my shoulder but I can barely feel it "Whatever happens when we get to the military happens to all of us. We've been through so much a lot together, do you really think we'd let them hurt you? If they try to shoot you, they'll have to have bullets strong enough to go through us too."

"Ah, Lance that is so sweet."

"Granted they ARE the military so they probably do have-ouch! Again with the kicking Morgan!"

They're looking at me now, and...and I can't help but smile. Now I know my heart is still alive, because they just touched it. I don't blame them for considering crowning me. Hell, if the shoe was on the other foot (not that I wear shoes anymore) I would have done the same thing.

"It's all right guys, I...Oh excuse me, I've got something in my eye." Don't cry Hazel, don't cry!

"Oh," now Morgan has her arm around me too, we're like a zombie sandwich, "don't be silly now. You think we can't tell when a Witch is crying?"

"Yah, dry those glowing eyes. There's a safe room in that warehouse up ahead, let's go take a little break and talk about this in the morning."

"Thanks…That sound nice. You guys, you are the best." Oh, I need a tissue!

I could use a nap. I don't need to sleep, but it's still nice to just lay there in a sleeping bag…trying to dream….to remember. This was a very awkward scene that just transpired, but I think it was for the best. Our friendships are stronger for it. I am not mad at them for thinking about slaying me…but I will never return the favor and admit I had the same thought. If they every found out….it would end me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Not much action I'll admit. But It gets really good at the end ;D )

Looks like the suburbs didn't hold up too well. All these cookie cutter houses are completely empty, those that haven't burned down that is. There aren't even that many infected here. I wonder where they all went? Seems like I should have been sent a memo or something. Oh well, at least this means little to no gore being splattered today.

"There's an overturned ambulance up ahead. Let's go check it out for supplies." Morgan, always the pragmatist.

"Pills here!"

"Lance, it's just a bottle of pills. No need to have a cow."

"I could sure go for some cow. I'm sick of all this freeze-dried crap."

"And now I need those pills cause you just gave me a headache."

"Glad to be of service." Ha!

I swear, if the world ever gets back on its feet these two should start a comedy act. They've got a great back and forth and I'm the only one around to appreciate it. Me, and what looks like a hunchbacked ginger and holy shit! That thing's ridding him!

"What the hell? Get it off me! Get it off me!" Oh he is going to need therapy.

"I got it!" This little freak should be no problem for me I just-

"NO your claws! I'll get him!"

Damn, that's right. Oh well, Morgan will smash it's face in with a crowbar and we can be on our way. And she just did! Made kind of a mess too…eww. That's, that's really gross. Its mouth is like a skeleton's smile.

"Ok, girls I need a shower after that one. A nice long, hot, bleach shower."

"Are you alright?" He looks kind of pale. Pale? Who am I to talk about pale?

"Yah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken, but we need to keep moving. That thing came out of one of the houses. There could be more." Good idea. This place is like a labyrinth of identical houses, one of those things could pop out at any moment.

I hate houses like this. They've got no personality, no individualism. I would never live somewhere like this. Or, I think I wouldn't….I wonder where I use to live before, before I turned. One of these four bed two bath nightmares could be my former home and I wouldn't even know it. I hate having no memory! It makes it so hard to get a good point of reference! Hell, I don't even know how old I am. For all I know I could have been living in a college dorm, or a sorority house when I turned. Or I could have had an apartment, or lived with my parents…if I have parents….damn, I'm bumming myself out again.

"Stop! Hold on a second!"

"Lance what is it?"

"Yah, I was in the middle of a depressing thought."

"I think I see something….yes!" Dude, he just started sprinting!

"Hold on! Where are you going? Hazel, when we catch him, smack him upside the head."

"Can do."

Oh well, he didn't go too far. He just hopped over this broken down fence and is standing outside what looks like a green house or something. Wow, his grin is huge. Wonder what it is?

"Ladies, look what I found. An indoor swimming pool!" Oh snap! "Now we can each take a bath!"

Oh lord that sounds nice! This is the best thing to happen to us all day, hands down. I've been slashing and clawing tons and tons of zombies into little pieces. And I've gotten those little pieces in my hair, on my clothes, and I have other people blood where no one should have other people blood. A bath would be heaven right now. And it looks like the kind that doesn't use chlorine so we don't have to worry about our hair turning green! I can tell Morgan is super happy too, I think she's speechless.

"Since I found it, I get to go first. You girls stand watch. And no peeking!"

"What? Oh as if. Go take your bath. Oh, and holler if zombies attack you."

"Right O!"

Morgan and I will just stand guard just outside the fence to give Lance some privacy. Oh I can't wait until my turn! I've noticed that the other infected can't swim. I wonder if that's because they're too stupid or something else? I'll find out in a little bit, cause I'm getting a bath! I'm getting a bath!

"Hey Hazel, this is the first time we've been alone isn't it, just us girls?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I guess it is. Neat. Want to paint each other's toenails?"

"Nah. I just think it's nice to have another girl to talk too. On the news it had said that women have a much higher rate of infection than men, something like three to one."

"That certainly does suck. Going to make it kind of hard to produce future generations."

"Oh lord I do not even want to think about that." And now Morgan's pale too. Ha, nothing makes a young woman more uncomfortable than talking about having babies.

"Speaking of which, Morgan what's the deal with you and Lance? Anything going on there? I thought I saw some sparks, but that could have just been from al the gunfire."

"I-err…" and she's speechless again. I love girl talk. "I think he's cute, yes. But there's nothing going on between us."

"Why not? The all the other guys in a hundred mile radius want to rip your face off, so you can't be holding out for someone better."

"Hazel," She slumped down against the fence with her shot gun on her lap, "my number one priority is living. That's all I can do now, simply survive. If when we get to the military and I can take a breather then I might have a moment or two for love. But not now…not now." Silence for a moment or two. That was very heartfelt, and a bit painful by the look of her.

"SOoo, do you like him?" I'm so high school!

"What, seriously? No Hazel. He's like a brother to me now. Why? Do you like him?" stop blushing cheeks, stop it I say! "Oh my god you do!" well she certainly perked up, "You like him don't you? Well I say go for it!"

"Shut up I do not!" I totally do.

"You totally do." She can read my mind! Wow, I think we're bonding. Silly conversation, giggles and blushing. Yep. And now it's being interrupted by Lance screaming. Lance screaming!

"Help! HELP Smoker's got me! Girls get your asses in her and kill it! HELP!"

I'm coming! No zombie attacks my friend and lives to tell about it! Morgan is behind me, but I'm much faster than her, so I'll get there first and deal with this. There it is, it's strangling him!

"Back the fuck off you long tongued, boil covered, smoking freak!" It looked at me, and my Witch's claws were the last thing it saw before I tore off its head. Now I really need a bath, I'm covered in blood again. Oh well. At least Lance is safe and oh my god he's naked!

"Oh, Jeeze sorry!" threat of death removed he noticed it too, and quickly covered up with his hands. "I'll let you get dressed. Nice six pack by the way." Enter Morgan.  
"What'd I miss? Every one ok? Oh!" she covered her eyes too.

"A little privacy?" If I wasn't covering my eyes I bet I would see him turning beat red about now.

"We-we'll just go back outside."

That was awesome. Not only did I get to kill a zombie, but I got to see the guy I like's ass! Great day so far. When the world has ended, you've got to get your kicks where you can. And judging by Morgan and my giggling we just did. Good times, good times.


	7. Chapter 7

(A bit on the short side, but I felt I needed to put in a section where the humans did something besides get rescued by Hazel.)

A minivan. Really. We are fleeing hordes of insane infected monsters in a minivan. Alright, but don't blame me when the other survivors point laugh at us. I suppose it is a good ride, functional. I can maneuver my claws in the back, Morgan and Lance's shotguns and melee weapons fit nicely in here, and it gets fairly good mileage (hybrids, got' a love 'em) so we can zoom right by the zombies. Pulse there's a DVD player, so bonus. And it is pretty much the only working vehicle with the keys still in it within a hundred miles.

I don't mind sitting in the back by myself. I don't even think I know how to drive, and even if I could steering with these things would be a bitch. I do however think it's funny that now "riding shotgun" actually means ridding with a shot gun. Lance is getting good at shooting out of the window of a moving van, a good skill to have.

"How long until we get there?"

"It'll be a while, maybe a few days."

"Uggh…there aren't any good movies back here. What is this, 'Tommy Toothbrush's Great Adventure'? Who the hell would make their kids watch this crap?" Do I need to brush my teeth anymore? I don't think I do, but I will anyway. Don't want to end up looking like a Spitter. But then again I don't think she had stellar oral hygiene before the infection…

"Yah, in a couple of days you, Morgan, and I will be sleeping on nice beds in an army base, we'll have REAL food for a change, and oh my god indoor plumbing! Oh indoor plumbing how I've missed you."

"Yah, maybe now you'll be able to take a bath without being molested by a Smoker."

"Ha!" Snap Morgan, I didn't know you had it in you.

"It wasn't molesting me, it was trying to strangle me!"

"With its tongue. And I'm pretty sure it was enjoying itself."

"Oh shut up and drive. Hazel scotch over I'm moving back there."

"Whatever dud. Hey while you're back there toss me a soda. I seriously need some caffeine boost if I'm going to have to drive all night."

I bet this is what family vacations are like, minus the zombies of course. A little bickering, a lot of caffeine, and a good time for all. Yes, this must be what it's like. Family….

"Guys I'm going to try and get some sleep. I really tired all of a sudden."

"Really? I didn't think you did sleep."

"I didn't either, but I'm just worn out." Really, really worn out….I'll just, rest my eyes…

**CRASH!**

"HOLY SHIT! I fall asleep for ten minutes and you crash the van! What the hell happened?"

"Get out! Get out, they're coming!" What the...What's going on-

"Guys there it is!"

"**AAAHGGHH!" ** Oh god damn it there's a Tank. So much for a family vacation.

"Molotov! Morgan shoot that bastard!"

"Don't need to tell me twice. Come and get it ugly!"

"Hazel, while we deal with him you try and get that chunk of concrete off the van and flip it back on its wheels."

"Aye aye captain!"

Ok, I can do this. We're in an open stretch of highway, nothing for miles. They should be able to keep out of its reach. All I need to do is pull a human, err..zombie, carjack and we can burn rubber and get out of here. Ow! That kind of hurt my nails. Ok, new idea.

"Lance, you go left I'll go right then we'll crisscross to confuse it!"

"Right, good id-what the hell is she doing? Is, is she slashing that concrete?"

And slash, and slash, and slash! Ha, there goes a big piece. Ok again! I'm working up a sweat….ha got it! Now I just need to flip the, oops.

"Damn it you flipped it over on the other side! Ah crap, reloading!"

"My bad!" Everyone makes mistakes. Alright Hazel, not so hard this time…perfect! The windows and windshield are all smashed but I think it'll run. Now let's kill this son of a bitch. I'll just run over there an-

"Dead! Nice shot Morgan!" Never mind. Looks like I won't be the heroine today, just the carjack.

"Ok...I'm exhausted. Lance you drive, I need to lay down….crap, Hazel be a dear and rip the door off. I won't open." I'm like a freak'n toolbox today.

Now we're all sore, our van is missing a door and all its window, the ammo supply is low, and now it smells like gasoline in here because one of the Molotovs broke when the van flipped. Yes, it is very much like a long family road trip. We're tired, everyone is kind of pissed off, and odds are we're going to have to sleep in a crappy motel. But also, once this trip is over we'll all be glad we did it. Like Lance said, when we get to Augusta things will be better…at least, I hope they will.


	8. Chapter 8

(again a bit on the short side, my bad. And another Tank so soon? The AI director is being a jerk today.)

Damn, our van is toast. I guess getting smashed by a Tank was just too much on the old girl. Now we have to hoof it to Augusta. But it's no big loss really. Morgan said that it would have taken a day or two if we stuck to the highway, but we can get there just as fast going through the woods on foot. It's not as comfortable as driving but we should still get there alright. On the up side I don't have to listen to that damn GPS any more. Honestly, if I had heard that thing one more thing about keeping right for blah miles I was going to go crazy.

"God, if you can hear me, please send us another van….or at least fewer zombies."

"And a really, really big nail file." Seriously I need a manicure like no tomorrow. That chunk of road the Tank tossed on the van did a number on my claws.

"Come on guys, we need to keep moving. And be on the lookout, I think I hear something."

"Morgan don't be such a wet blanket. There are like no zombies out here, except for that one over there chasing a squirrel. Ha! Look at him run, he's never going to catch it."

"How do you k-" *Boom!*

"Know? Because I just shot him in the head." Ha, classic.

"Ok, I'll admit that was funny. But we really need to keep moving."

"Why? Lance just killed the only zombie around here…other than me."

"Exactly. That means there's something big out there."

"Oh lord I hope it's not another TANK!"

"**AAAHGGHH!" ** Oh for Christ's sake, another one?

"Shit, shoot it! Shoot it!"

"Hold up guys, I'll take care of this one."

"What? Hazel are you sure? DUCK!" Son of bitch throw'n trees at my friends!

"Yah, I could use the exercise."

I need more than exercise. I need to kill something, and this thing just volunteered. He sees me, and I think he can sense my blood lust. Its head is so tiny! But I can still see its eyes, and they're locked on mine. Claws out. It's game time!

"Bring it on Gigantor, you don't have the-OOF!...who hit's a lady?" It's laughing! "Oh I am so going to cut you up. Guys, look away it's about to get nasty!"

"Hazel!" They yelled in unison, neat.

"I told you, LOOK AWAY!" There we go, keep looking over there. I don't want them to see this.

I'm going rip its liver out and slap its tiny head with it! Wow, tone it down Hazel. That's just a little too crazy. Try to punch me again? I'm too fast for that! Rip! Oh that feels so good, and now there's blood…smells sweet. I want more….

"Oh Lance I shouldn't have looked! She just took off a slice of its bicep! I'm going to be sick…"

"What no she holy crap she did! Eww, she cut off its leg."

"Dude, stop watching them!"

"I know right? So glad she's on our side, she gets kind of brutal…scratch that she's really brutal. She's beating him with his own leg! Remind me not to make fun of her hands again. OH bleh! Scoot over I'm going to be sick now too!"

"I'm not looking….why?"

So that's what a spleen looks like. Not as squish as I thought it would be, but more purple. I don't think it's dead yet…but I can fix that. Insert razor sharp finger into ear, swirl, and instant scrambled brains. That was fun…and it felt so right. I just hope that Lance and Morgan didn't watch the whole thing. They've seen me kill before, but only the small fries. Those things die in an instant, but Tanks….that's a battle. I can still smell the sweet scent. It's like sugar…It makes me hungry…Oh I need to get away from this place.

"Guys…err, let's get moving. Any other zombies in the area would have heard that."

…..

"Guys?"

"What oh, yah let's go. Morgan come on we need to leave."

"Ok…"

"Is she asleep?"

"I think so, she didn't respond when I talked to her….So, what do you think?"

"That…that was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. When she saved us from one of those in the sewer I was so glad I didn't even think about how she managed it. But seeing her do it myself…that was something else. Lance, I know I shouldn't be, but I-I'm afraid of her."

"I know…I know, I feel awful about it too. She's our friend and a valuable ally. But…as much I hate to say it, we need to remember,"

"Don't say it!"

"she's still infected. We both saw it, the look in her eyes. She enjoyed it. You saw it too didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I hate to admit it but yes. I only glanced at them for a moment even though she said not too, but when I did…her face, I saw a look of pure joy on her face even as it was being splattered with blood. Lance what do we do?"

"….Nothing."  
"What? We have to do something!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! No, we do nothing. As horrible as what we saw was, remember she did it to protect us. I'm afraid too, but we need to keep that in mind and trust our friend. She needs us as much as we need her. Don't forget that."  
"Lance…"

"Come on, we need to get some rest. We should be getting close to the base tomorrow and we'll need all out energy to get there."

"Yah, ok…I-I just hope you're right."


	9. Chapter 9

(Somebody said that having the same three characters was getting old, so I've introduced one I was on the fence about. And I tried to play up Hazel's girlish characteristics in this chapter, just to remind us that yes, she is a horrible deadly mutant zombie, but she is also a she.)

"I hear a hunter out there…"

"Uggh. I don't want to get up….We're in a safe room who cares?"

"Lance, we'll have to deal with it eventually."

"It's like two in the morning! Hazel, would you be a dear in go rip its head off?"

"You know I'm not just your murder machine right?"

"Pleeeeease!" Oh, I can't say no to that look.

"Fine. You guys go back to sleep. I'll go take care of it."

Oh well, I wasn't sleeping anyway. The dead people in this house stink too much for my sensitive nose. And I'm still kind of worked up from that Tank, slicing up a hunter will be a nice way to relax. Wow, I love my night vision! One of the perks of being a monster I guess…. It's so pretty out tonight. The air is crisp, the woods relatively free of infected, and the moon is so bright. It's giving everything a silvery light…I wish I had a camera. There it is. Oh man, he's in a tree. Ha, he looks like an owl sitting up there. How do I get it down?

"Here hunter, hunter, hunter. Come down and play with Hazel. I promise I won't bite." I'll just rip out your throat and a few organs.

"I wasn't really afraid of that, more like you cutting off my head."

Holy crap.

"Did…did you just talk?"

"Surprised?" Holy crap!

"Well, yes frankly." Understatement of the apocalypse.

"Hold up a sec, I'll be right down."

Wow. I wish I could jump like that. I bet it feels like flying. Ha, he brushed himself off. A zombie and yet still concerned about appearance. He's even kept his hoodie and pants intact. They're kind of tight though. Looks kind of nice…oh, stop it Hazel! Perspective!

"So, your name is Hazel? That's pretty." Oh god don't blush! I'm such a freak'n girl.

"Y-yeah. My friends gave it to me. I…I can't remember my real one…What about you? You got a name?" Prince Charming perhaps?

"Hunter." Not terribly creative, but ok.

"Well Hunter…How'd you-? I mean did you-?" Oh how do I ask this?

"How'd I end up like this? Probably the same way you did. One day it was like…like I woke up. Like waking up from a really long dream. I didn't know where or who I was. And there were zombies EVERYWHERE! I freaked out, but they didn't even seem to notice me. When I found a mirror I realized why…" He's pulling off his hood…OH!...Poor guy. His eyes…they're, they're just gone. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you didn't scare me. Just, sort of startled me. But, and feel free not to answer, how do you see?"

"…"

"Oh no I've offend you haven't I? I should have known not to ask." I'm such a spaz!

" No, it's fine. I don't even remember having them, my eyes that is. It's weird. I think how I see has to do with vibrations…it's like I can see all around me, not just what's in front. And I can hear and smell everything…the trees, other infected, even your two friends in that cabin over there."

"You can see them then?"

"Yeah…There's a guy and a girl. I can hear them breathing heavy, and one snoring."

"That's Morgan. She snores like a rhino but doesn't know it. The guy is Lance. He's such a heavy sleeper that he doesn't even notice."

"They sound nice."

"They really are." The nicest people I know. Granted they're the only people I know…but still.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Didn't see that coming.

"Ummm, sure. Why not?" I've got some time to kill. And we've got a lot to talk about. I just hope it's turns out to be something good…

"Lance get up!"

"What? Why? Morgan, it's only day break…go back to sleep. We can go after breakfast…"

"No, it's not that! It's Hazel, she should have been back by now…"

"She's probably just out for a walk or something. Go back to sleep. When you wake up she'll be here rearing to go."

"I hope so. But what-?"

"Zzzz…."

"Oh you're an ass."

That was nice…walking with him, with someone like me. It made me feel almost, almost normal. I felt like just a regular girl for once and not a…not a monster. I wish he had decided to go with us to Augusta. But no, 'I can't trust the military. I just can't.' I don't see why he can't! If there is any hope of us getting back to normal they would know about it! That makes me so mad! I meet a nice guy who doesn't make me feel like a freak and he bails on me. Just my luck….I guess I should be getting back to the safe room.

The sun is rising. I didn't even notice how long we were walking together…Should I tell Morgan and Lance about Hunter? Nah. What's the point if he's not going to go with us? There's the cabin, better go get them so we can get moving. Moving far from here, far from him….

"Hey guys! I'm back. You ready to hit the road?" That's it, put on a happy face. Don't show that your heart is hurting…my heart is hurting?

"Hazel, dude, you took your sweet time coming back. Did you get to that Hunter last night?"

"Yeah, I got to him." At least I hope I did…

There she goes, walking down the deserted road with her friends. Not many girls can pull off a tattered Kimono, but she really makes it look good. I just wish she wasn't going to the military….I, I don't have anything better to do…might as well follow them. Who knows? She might just be happy to see me again. Hazel, such a pretty name…


	10. Chapter 10

(Ok, it is unacceptable how long it has been taking me to finish this. I had intended for only ten chapters, but now I'm making it eleven. So stay tuned for the conclusion!)

**Ten**

I can't stop thinking about him, about Hunter. He was so polite, and nice, and handsome….for not having any eyes that is. But the hood covers that up and gives him an air of mystery. But more importantly, it means I'm not alone. There are others like me…like us….I wonder what this means?

"I think we're almost there Morgan, Hazel. I can see the town from here, and the base is on the other side."

"Finally. My feet are killing me. It feels like we've been heading there forever."

I really does. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but it feels like this journey has taken a life time to make. I suppose for me it has. This has been my lifetime….all that I can remember of it anyway. What will we do once we get there? I'm guessing they'll have a few questions for me, assuming I'm not killed outright.

"I think we should cut through the middle of town, it'll help us get through faster."

"Sounds good. And I think we should stop at a store and get a blanket."

"Huh? Why? It's not cold."

"Well," she looked at me "I think it would be best if Hazel was covered up when we got there. Lessens the chance of getting shot you know." Certainly don't want that.

"Ok, that sounds good. I'd hate to spoil the day by getting my head blown off."

"That would be kind of a downer. So we get Haze a nice cover up, anything else before we head to the base? Morgan, anything?"

"I kind of have to pee." LOL. 'LOL'? what does that mean? It just popped into my head. Weird….

This city doesn't look terrible. There are lots of dead in the street, but they've all died of gunshots so they were zombies and not people. The people here must have cleaned the place out before retreating to the base for safety. It's nice to see a town that might have made it for a change. Everywhere else we've been has been a ghost, err, zombie town.

This second-hand shop will do. I just need something to cover my head and hands. Oh this stuff looks so cheap. But with the world ended and all I guess I can't really afford to be picky.

"How about this one?"

"No, it's too small. They'll see my claws under it."

"Oh! This one's nice! It's really pretty." Eww no.

"Morgan, I'm not walking up to a military base with a pink princess comforter on my head. It's degrading. Here," nice, looks homemade, "I'll take this quilt."

"Are we done here ladies? I'm itching to sleep in a real bed."

"Yeah, yeah. We all are Lance. Ok, I've got what I needed. Let's roll."

Well, now I kind of look like I'm on my way to Mecca. I wonder how they fared in all this? Or the rest of the world for that matter. Not the time for that now Hazel, got to focus on what's in front of me. Which is a big empty city, with either salvation or instant death on the other side. I'm hope for the former.

I bet this was a nice neighborhood. Most of the houses are still intact. Oh cool, a yellow Victorian! Pretty. It looks very homey…home…god damn. I don't like being reminded of the things I've lost. In a way I envy Morgan and Lance, they lost their homes and families but I never had those. Well, not really. I'm sure somewhere there's a living room with pictures of me hanging on the wall, smiling and happy, but I'll never see it.

"Hey, you alright? You look kind of down all of a sudden."

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long way getting here and I'm ready for it to be over."

"I hear that. If we have to kill one more tank I'm going to lose it."

"For real, we should get a frequent slayer discount or something." That didn't make sense…he's tired too I guess. Doesn't really have the energy to be really funny. Oh well, we're getting close to the edge of town now any way.

There's a makeshift barricade the towns people must have used when the zombies attacked. Neat, it looks like it held up. And there are shells littering the ground everywhere, like a whole lot of people were attacking together. Warms my heart a bit, the thought of an entire town coming together to fight for their collective lives. I love teamwork.

"Guys! There it is!"

Be still my heart, she's right! Just like a quarter of a mile or so away, the base. It's still intact! We're almost there!

What are they doing in that store? She's putting blankets on her head. Weird. I guess so that the army won't kill her….I hope they don't kill her. I wish I could stop them, make them change their minds before they get there. But I can't…

Her friends would probably kill me before I got close enough to talk. I'll just leap on ahead, get rid of any stray infected I find, though I don't think there are any. This place is clean. Maybe this town lived.

Why am I doing this? Just for some girl I met once? No….no she's more than that. She's like me. I've been alone for so long now…The sensation of flight is extraordinary, the rush I get from killing one of those mindless beast is overwhelming, but neither of those feelings was as good as walking with her, like a normal man…I wonder if she felt it to…


	11. Chapter 11

(Yes! Another chapter finally emerges! My apologies once more for taking so long. I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this week, but no promises.)

I'm hidden under this must old blanket, my friends on either side of me. I kind of look like an old woman with this thing on. Not the most attractive entrance, but it's better than having my brains blown out by a sniper. I can't really see very well though….with this thing over me there's only a sliver of light, and the rest of my field of vision is pretty much blocked by my hands.

I washed them so many times….over and over, with really hot water. I didn't want the stains to be there if and when we met people. But still, the red tint wouldn't leave. Ever since I can remember, not very long true, they've been like this. I know this isn't really the time but I can't help thinking about it….when I woke up, when I became me, I was surrounded by the dead. A warehouse full of torn and mutilated corpses…and me.

We're getting closer. I can hear Lance and Morgan's hearts speeding up and their breathing getting faster. These freaky strong ears pick up all their subtle emotional cues. Heh, as good as I am though my senses are nowhere near Hunter's…I wonder what'll happen to him. Damn, my girly side is acting up again. I really want to see him again! Why didn't he come with us? Well, guess my luck hasn't been exactly stellar so this shouldn't be much of a surprise….

"Ok guys," Morgan takes a deep breath as we get to the gate, "Here we are. What now?"

The base is walled off and gated up. And written across it in messy white paint are the words "Camp Carrier." God only knows what we'll find in there. Of course we should carefully think about what the best-

"Hey!" damn it Lance! "Anybody home? Three survivors here! Could use some help! We-Shit! Morgan, I promise the next time you kick me I am going to shoot you."

"You idiot! We can't just-"

"Howdy down there!" and now there's a cowboy on top of the gate, who not? "You folks want inside?"

"Yes, yes we do. My lady friends and I would very much like to come into the heavily fortified base and away from the zombies, it that's ok."

"Well that's just dandy! I'll just…" what? Is he looking at me? I can't see with this damn blanket! "what a, what's up with your little pal there? Something…wrong with her?" yep, he's looking at me.

"This is, err, my grandma! She's old and gets cold, hence the blanket. Can we come in now?" nice save Morg.

"I'm just an old woman, umm, sonny." Amazing acting skills ho! "My arthritis is acting up and…"ouch! Damn, she does kick hard.

"Hush now grandma. Don't bore the nice man." bitch.

"Err….ok. You folks just stay there. I'll be right down."

Well, at least he didn't shoot me…yet. A moment passes and then I hear metal scraping on metal of the gate sliding open. I sneak a peek out of from my blanket and of course three dudes with machine guns are heading our way. Perfect.

"Now," the dude in the cowboy hat speaks to us, "I'm a going to assume from the gear you're toting that you've had a few encounters with the infected, right?"

"You could say that."

"He got molested by a smoker."  
"Shut it 'grandma' I did not!"

"You total did."

"Now that brings me to my next question." I hear his spit, stereotype "Would you be so kind as to take off that there blanket?" shit.

"What? Oh I, umm…" what to say what to say?

"She-she, err…"

"I did not get molested by a smoker!" not the time buddy!

Before any of us can thing of a plausible excuse it's too late. I feel the blanket being yanked off my head in a flash. The cheap material snags on my nails as he pulls it away, making a hash ripping sound as my cover is blown.

I blink at the sunlight and see the situation fully. To my right Morgan is covering her face, opposite her Lance is nervously smiling like he always does when he's uncomfortable…and with my sharp eyes I notice both of their hands subtly twitch as if they're thinking about reaching for their guns.

"Well well, 'grandma' care to explain?"

"What? You're not going to kill me?"

"Would you like me too?"

"NO! No, no that's ok. I, well, I'm a witch…sort of. It's hard to explain." Oh boy is it, "I WAS like those things but, err, now I'm…not." Oh they are so going to shoot me, com on Hazel you can do better than that! "It's like, one day I just…just…."

"Woke up?"

"Ah, yeah, actually." He and his companions look at each other and nod.

"Ya'll come with me."

This is like a little town…with people, real live people! They're all armed, and in worse for wear clothing but alive. The cowboy, who name is Bobby it turns out, leads us around the edge of the wall away from them. I guess he doesn't want to cause a scene with me…can't really blame him.

"Where are we going?"

"You little lady and your friends here are going to meet two very special residents of Camp Carrier."

"Again, where is that?" we stop.

"Why, right here." Here? Another warehouse?

His two silent companions open the doors, Bobby shows un inside, and they close them again. Wow, it is dark in here! And…eww…what's that smell? Smells like feet.

"What smells like ass?" Ok, Guess it smells like that too.

"Lance he still has a gun you know."  
"If he was going to kill us he would have done it out side," He pats Morgan on the shoulder and turns to Bobby, "Am I right?" He is answered with a toothy grin and an affirmative nod.

"I ain't going to kill you. Hey!" he yells out into the dim warehouse, "why don't you two come on out? I've got some people I think you'll like to meet." This is going to be interesting.

My keen nose can tell the source of the odor is approaching us. There's two of them, but…even before they get close enough I can tell…they aren't human.

They slowly get close enough for us to see, walking very carefully as they do so. Morgan hides a gasp and Lance's eyebrows shoot up when he sees them. Before us is an exceptionally tall woman who has her body wrapped up in very heavy clothing. I can barely make out her hands, her feet are covered by the length of her dress, and her elongated neck and head are covered by multiple scarves which have been sewn together. But even still, I can see glowing flecks of acid around her mouth.

Her companion is a very, very fat man in a rain poncho. I guess it was the only thing that would adequately cover his girth. He is waddling over very carefully, as if he is terrified of making a wrong step or running into something….I guess I would too if were explodable.

"Umm…"the woman nervously rubs her arm, "Hello….I'm Sally."

"…I'm Bob."…ok….. this is weird.

"I'm Hazel, and I guess we have a lot to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

(Ok, I know I lot happens in this chapter that's not terribly clear. But I hope you like it anyway. This story is fast approaching the end, so enjoy it while it last.)

Morgan and Lance have left with Bobby to look around the base. They're ecstatic to be around real, actual people again. I am too. This place "Camp Carrier", is a real town. There are houses, stores (not that anyone uses money anymore), and fresh faces to talk to. While they explore, I am here. In a smelly warehouse with the other monsters….but only during the day. We could leave whenever we want, but Sally and Bob only do when it gets dark so that they don't scare anyone.

"You…you're like me? You're aware?" More of them, like Hunter…They nod. "What…how?"

"We don't know." He replies, "I was alone on a roof top when I guess…I woke up."

"I was in a strange forest," The Spitter continued, "I didn't know where or who I was. And when I saw my reflection…." She swallows hard, which is saying something considering how freak'n long her neck is, "But I'm sure you know all about that. Although, I would have preferred to wake up looking like you," she gestures to my in an up and down motion with her hand, "instead of this."

Humm…I've never really thought about it but she's right. Of all the things I could have turned into, this is the best. Better to be like me than be like her and lose halve my jaw to acid or be a Boomer and risk exploding with every step. True I can't scratch and itch without leaving a gash, but it could defiantly be worse.

"But what does this mean? I mean, I've met one other infected who was like me…but he didn't seem to know others existed." Hunter, if I see him again I'm bringing him here.

"Well, Bob and I didn't either until we met. I think it's another mutation," She sits on a nearby crate and looks down at her covered, misshapen feet, "I heard from the people at the camp that it use to be only run of the mill infected during the early stages of the disaster. Then they began to…change. And soon things like us began to appear, only they weren't like us."

"They were mindless killers." I've killed more than a few to know that.

"Yes," Bob continued, "They were monsters. They killed people….but compared to the rest, they were relatively few. A huge ratio to common to special infected existed…and now it seems that there has been a new mutation." Us… "Some specials like us have regained their minds, but only a very small number, smaller than the special to common ratio I think."

"So, again, what does it mean? " My brain hurts, this is a lot to take in. Sally answered this time.

"You saw, out there, that the people here are immune to the infection, yes?"

"Yeah, that or they just haven't gotten attacked by an infected."

"No, they are all immune, even those who haven't fought." Huh? "If they weren't then they would be dead by now." More brain hurting. I must have been a sucky student when I was human.

"The reason this is called 'Camp Carrier' is because that is exactly what everyone here is. All the normal people in the area, the ones who surcome to the infection, have all died."

"Bummer."

"Yeah," Bob retorts, "real shame. The people who tried so hard to kill the carries got sick themselves. The army here had been rounding up people who had the virus and were quarantining them, but one sneeze, a broken gas mask, and a few hundred bullets and bodies latter, only the carriers were left."

"Carriers…like, 'typhoid Mary?' I guess that's why Lance and Morgan didn't get sick traveling with me. Cool."

"Yes," Sally gets up and starts to pace uneasily, "Some have said that this is an evolutionary event…survival of the fittest." She doesn't seem to relish what she's about to say, "First it was the carriers people thought were the next step in evolution…," here it comes, "…and now us." And there it is.

Next step in evolution? I don't even know if I believed in evolution before I turned! I know I'm stronger and faster than any normal person, but….I don't know if I buy that. But…If anyone is adapted to survive in this new and horrible world…it's us.

Eww. Just eww. After talking to Sally and Bob for a while longer they resumed what they do during the day, "contributing to the war effort." Inside those crates were tons of glass jars and vials which they fill with…stuff. Gag. Apparently they can make their spit and barff effect the infected instead of humans. Good for camp safety, but super gross to watch. No wonder it stank so bad in there. I need some fresh air….

Humm…I wonder where my friends went? Probably meeting everyone. I'll do that latter, after I've had some time to adjust to all this. Until then, I just need some me time. And it is beautiful, just now about time for sunset. I know I shouldn't go outside the wall, but hell, what could happen? The grass is cool, and the sky is beautiful….I could just sit here alone all-

"Hi."

"Ahhh! Shit, dude you startled me. What-Hunter?" He's like a damn ninja!

"Oh no, wouldn't want to startle a Witch would I?" He smiles, it's friendly but the razor sharp teeth kind of take away from the calming effect. "Good to see you again Hazel. Got to say, you look much better without that moldy blanket on your head." Of course he had to see that.

"Heh, you saw that?" come on universe, throw me a bone!

"Yeah. Your acting skills could use some improvement 'Grandma.' But," he sits down next to me on the grass, facing the sunset. "I am glad to see that this 'Camp Carrier' isn't what I expected."

"W-were you worried about me?" don't blush damn it.

"Yes." Oh my god he was worried! Must…control…girly….urge…to jump up and down…!

"And, *cough*, uhh….did you see who I met?"

"Yeah. Pretty weird stuff huh?"

"Totally. I don't really know what to make of it. That's why I came out here, to get some air and think."

"And what are you thinking about?"

"Oh," you shirtless, "just…how pretty the sunset is." And she saves it!

"…humm…Is it pretty? I can't really...you know, cause of the eyes." And she loses it.

"Oh crap, err, sorry about that. I forgot you can only see vibrations and sounds, hope I didn't upset you."

"No," he scoots closer, "it's ok. I can't see the sky, but my view is just fine."

"I...What?" my heart is going to jump out of my chest I just know it.

"I just-"

**"ALERT! ALERT! INCOMING HORDE!"**

"The hell is that?" so close!

"It was over a loud speaker, but" He stopped and turned his head. A few second latter I heard them too. A hundred? Two hundred?

"Come on! We need to get inside, hop on my back!"

"What? No, I couldn't-eep!" Oh he's fast! Wow it's like flying…if we weren't about to be under attack this would be super fun.

We land inside the wall, right next to Sally and Bob's warehouse. There is a crowed, getting jars and jars of puke and acid spit.

"Well well," Bobby come up to me from out of the crowed, "looks like you've got a friend. He 'awake' like you?" Hunter and I nod, "good." He slaps and hand on Hunter's shoulder, " Then you two can take the front line. Time to earn your keep." He flashes a toothy grin.

Looks like today isn't over yet.


	13. Chapter 13

(Presenting: the final chapter of Witch Hazel. It's been a long journey getting here, and I'd like to thank you all for sticking it out until the end despite me taking so very long to finish it. My little Witch friend Hazel and her story are very near and dear to my heart and I've had a blast writing it. 3

Btw, the awesome opening line of this chapter is from 'I'm a Lover not a Hater' He said it in a review and I just HAD to use it. So now, without further adieu, the final chapter of Witch Hazel)

"To arms! To arms! Everyone come to the armory and get your….jars of puke and spit…."

The people are running franticly, my fellow sane specials are handing out jar upon jar of disgusting bodily excisions, and now there is an audible wailing in the air as hundreds of the infected make their way to Camp Carrier. I can't see Lance or Morgan anywhere in all the chaos. Where could they be? I need to find-

"Oy, Hazel is it?" Bobby runs up to me and Hunter, and thrust two florescent orange hunting vest in our hands. "Put these on so nobody shoots you by accident."

Hunter and I exchanges looks of discontent, but still we acquiesced to his request. Orange is SO not my color(makes me look like a dork), but hey, better than getting shot. My Witch instincts say that Hunter was about to put the moves on me before the siren went off, and if there is one thing that kills the mood more than a horde of attacking zombies it's a bullet between the eyes. So like a dork I shall look.

When I entered the camp this morning all the people were walking up and down the streets, acting as if the world was normal. I saw men and women acting like the world was its old self again. And children, children! I saw a child for the first time in….forever! All the people in the camp were just that, people. Now those same men and women were climbing the ramparts of the wall around the camp, armed to the teeth.

Every one of them had gone through what the three of us had. This was an army base, and by god it still is. Every uninfected soul is a soldier, nay a warrior now. They've faced this new world and have become hardened by it. That's why they're still alive, they are fighters. And it's time for battle.

Hunter and I climb up and stand on top of the wall. We can see them now, they're running up the street at full speed. The sun is at the right angle to where I can see every single eyeball, glowing a sickening yellow glow. I feel disgusted by them, the filthy creatures…the things I…the thing I once was…Oh! And now I feel something else. A-a hand, Hunter's hand…in my own.

"Good luck down there." His agility is far greater than even mine, because before I can see it coming he plants one, a quick soft kiss right on my cheek. I'm speechless, which is a feat because I always have something (hopefully witty) to say. But all I can do is blush and smile.

He returns the grin, and then flies into the air like a super hero, giving a battle cry as he leaps and lands on the first monster to near the camp, ripping it's neck in two.

Wow, ok. Flustered, very, very flustered now. But, have to get my head in the game. I can think about the hot flying zombie guy who just gave me my first kiss since becoming a monster latter. Huh, bet not many people have thought that before. Neat.

I leap down, and rush them, claws spread wide to slice through as many skulls as possible. SOoo many! I've fought hordes before, but…nothing like this. The euphoria….Over my shoulder I can see a barrage of gun fire coming down on these things like burning rain. The air is full of the smell of searing flesh and sick that is in those jars…and also, at least to me, the sweet smell of sugar.

They scream. I make them pop like water balloons filled with sugary red syrup. I'm dancing the most graceful, elegant ballet of death. I wonder if Hunter feels this too, this above-it-all lightness? I doubt Sally Spitter and Bob Boomer do, they just hurl their fluid down upon these rabid beast. No, they wouldn't know what this feels like. The tactile pleasure like no other that comes from slicing through a still beating heart as its owner howls with rage.

I dance for what seems like hours, every few moments changing partners. Their horrible, deformed faces look at me unseeingly as I tear them to pieces. Every now and then I get paired with an exceptionally skilled dancer. A few Jockeys, an occasional Smoker or Charger, and even a few beast that so resemble the man who kissed me. They put up a valiant effort, but in the end, I am the star of this dance. I am the one who leads, who dips, and the only one to remain on stage. The other dancers fall before me and become nothing but sweet –smelling clumps of meat.

How long has it been? I don't even know, it seems so much like a blur. There are far fewer now. The Camp's defender's were very prepared for an onslaught like this, and now that they have me and my man as ground troupes those monsters never stood a chance, no matter how many beast they had among their ranks. Now only the stragglers are left. Cut off her arm, tear off his head, reach into its chest and feel the warmth ooze down my arm…

The bullets have stopped. There are only a hand full of the demented beings left. I can see him, Hunter leap from one to the next. I'm coming down from the blood rush…feels like getting off a very fast rollercoaster. Now I'm noticing how dripping wet I am…all that blood… Just need to pick off these last ones…huh?

Crying?

I freeze, and out of the corner of my eye I see him do the same. We are both looking at her, wondering towards us with her massive claws covering her face, as if she were ashamed to been seen in this state. He backs away. I guess he knows better. He knows that her strength, the strength of a witch, far exceeds his own….nobody has shot at her yet…I suppose…I suppose I'll have to do it…

Slowly now, don't startle her. That a girl. Come this way now. She stopped. Why'd she stop?

Her claws that look just like mine lower, oh god. Wait, she's…she's not attacking. She just looking at me like, like she knows what I'm going to do….and she's going to let me.

I walk up to the abomination. Its breathing is fast but steady. Our faces are inches apart, like looking into a mirror of the past….was I like this thing once?

She looks at me with glowing eyes for a moment, meeting my gaze. Neither of us makes a move….then slowly she shuts them, and bows her head…the sun is setting, right behind her as a matter of fact. I can see the rays between her razor fingertips. It's actually rather beautiful…the light glistens shades of red and orange off her bloodied talons….I take a breath, and…one swift motion, and the last the invading horde falls. Her head lays at my feet.

I can still see the wet stains on her face, the streaks of its tears…

"Are you sure you guys don't want to move onto the base? There are still a bunch of empty houses and stores that you two love birds could live in."

"No Morgan, we're fine. Besides," I look over at my boyfriend as he and Lance help with the barricade to block off the highway, "we do a much better job defending the camp out here. That and, well, you know…privacy and what not."

"Hazel! You dirty bird!" A playful punch in my arm, one that I could return tenfold if I wasn't so freak'n happy. And I am happy.

I still can't believe it's been almost a month since my two companions and I arrived here in Augusta. It's hard to get use to living in a town. Sometimes I can't help but feel that this is all a dream, but then I see that everyone around me has assault rifles and that brings me back to reality. But still, it is all so great.

"When are you two going to tie the knot?" Jesus!

"No time soon! Damn Morgan, just because you and Cowboy Bobby decide to tie the noose doesn't mean me and Hunter have to." Seriously dude.

"Oh don't be like that! You had fun at the wedding, and I think you would make a very lovely bride. Though the dress might have to be altered a bit."

"A Witch bride? Ha! That's rich." The idea! Scares me more than those two Tanks last Thursday.

"Just thinking out loud. Oy! Lance! You missed a spot! Hey," ha! He gave her the finger, classic, "well that was rude."

"It was funny though."

"Yeah, I suppose it was….I feel a little bad for him though…" she looks down at her lap.

"Why? He's happy as a clam now that he has more than just two girls to talk to."

"But…well you have your guy, and I have my guy, and Lance…it's not like there are a ton of women here. I just don't want him to be lonely." Really? The world has ended, and she's worried about our friend's love life? Oh she is going to love this then.

"Well," Leans in close, like two school girls sharing a secret, "you didn't hear it from me but…."

"But what? But what!" Morgan is such a sucker for gossip.

"…I'm just saying, you know that sane Smoker who showed up a week after we arrived?"

"Keith?"

"Yeah, well…I'm just going to say that he and Lance have been spending a LOT of time together this month."

"Oh shut up! You're so full of it."

"Scouts honor."

"Whatever!" We laugh and begin remembering that time at the indoor pool, and then laugh some more.

Yes, I am so happy. I have good friends, a home to call my own, a society to defend, and most of all someone who loves me claws and all. I know that the world will never be the same, that people may not ever walk down the street without shotguns and pistols strapped to them, but still I can't help but be glad. I….I still can't remember…who I was before. I don't know who my parents were or where I lived. Hell, I don't even know my old name…..I can't help but think about that sometimes, but it doesn't matter to me anymore really. Whoever I was, I'm not that girl anymore. I have a new home, and a new family. And my new name, my real name, is Hazel.

And even though it's the end of the world, I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
